mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Toe Jammer
“While Toe Jammers may appear fragile, these rubbery water elementals are very tough. Toe Jammers sing of liquid wonders; deep sea leviathans, crashing surf, flooded basements, and bubble tea!” Description A Toe Jammer is a squishy-looking translucent light blue ball with bubbles floating around inside of it. It has two eyes of dissimilar size and a wide mouth. All around its bottom edge are toe-like appendages. Its eyes blink at separate intervals from one another. As Toe jammers sing they vibrate a bit. Song Audio sample: The Toe Jammer Monster's contribution to an island's song is mid-range male vocal part, often using a "doo" or "doo wah" syllable and expressed in staccato. In Air Island, he sings "Buh-doo-uh" as well as a quick "doo-wah" in the start. In Water Island, Toe Jammers would hold their "doo" syllable twice and then end with a staccato of the same syllable. In Gold Island, he does sing some low notes and when he does so, his mouth moves lower. Breeding The Toe Jammer is available for purchase at the Market. They can also be produced by breeding an unstable combination between a Toe Jammer and another monster. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all single element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Furcorn.png|Furcorn|link=Furcorn|linktext=Furcorn Pummle.png|Pummel|link=Pummel|linktext=Pummel Riff.png|Riff|link=Riff|linktext=Riff Wild Bagpipe.png|Wild Bagpipe|link=Wild Bagpipe|linktext=Wild Bagpipe Directions to Nowhere.png|Directions to Nowhere|link=Directions to Nowhere|linktext=Directions to Nowhere Hollow Log.png|Hollow Log|link=Hollow Log|linktext=Hollow Log Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Furcorn *Pummel *Riff *Wild Bagpipe *Directions to Nowhere *Hollow Log See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name " " might come from the toe-like "tentacles" that the monster has at the base of its body. A jammer is someone who plays extremely violently on an instrument. "Toe jam" is a term for the unpleasant substance that accumulates between human toes if the feet aren't washed properly. Notes *The Toe Jammer is one of two monsters in the game that have a two-word name, the other being the Fung Pray. Although, T-Rox has two words separated by a hyphen. * Toe Jammers' lowest range is two A's below Middle C, as heard in Gold Island. Category:Monsters Category:Water Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island